Mobile machines having cameras mounted thereon have been known for many years. Cameras and camera mounting systems for recreational vehicles, utility vehicles such as armored cars, and even certain sports cars, for example, are commercially available. Likewise, automobile-mounted camera systems have long been used by private investigators and law enforcement personnel. In some instances, it may be desirable to view areas with a camera not otherwise visible to an operator. In others situations, data acquisition, surveillance or security are the primary motivation for such cameras.
In the case of machines used in construction, mining, forestry and similar industries, in recent years cameras have become increasingly desirable, or mandatory, to enable an operator to view parts of the machine and the work area around the machine which are otherwise out of the operator's field of view. Evolutionary changes in machine design have eroded the field of view that was available to operators on some older machine models, and cameras are attractive for restoring or maintaining the field of view. In addition, regulations which define the minimum field of view available to an operator have become more stringent in recent years, and cameras are increasingly employed to meet those regulations.
Wheel loaders are one example where changed machine design and operator visibility regulations have increased the use of cameras. Some manufacturers mount an external, rear-view camera on wheel loaders, and a display screen in the operator cab to permit an operator to view areas behind the machine. As alluded to above, more stringent operator visibility regulations have increased the area around a wheel loader which the operator must be able to view. At the same time, changes in emissions requirements have resulted in increased hood height to accommodate thermal management and filtering equipment within the engine compartments of some wheel loaders. Operators may thus now be required to have a relatively greater field of view than in the past, while changes in machine design have made this all the more challenging to accomplish.
One common system for viewing areas behind a wheel loader employs a camera positioned on a mounting bracket extending from the rear hood. During operation, an operator can view a display screen in the cab which shows the camera view behind the machine. A portion of the area immediately behind the machine is then visible to the operator on the display screen, and typically parts of the machine are also visible on the display screen to serve as reference points. A shortcoming of such a mounting system is that the camera is exposed and stands proud of the machine's profile. In such a position the camera risks damage from debris, or may be harmed by rain or dust. In addition, the camera itself becomes another impediment to the operator's view towards the rear of the machine, and detracts from the appearance of the machine. One manufacturer has mounted a rear view camera immediately behind the vertical radiator grill at the rear of the machine, with the camera extending through a gap in the grill. This latter mounting strategy positions the camera substantially in the air flow created by the radiator cooling fan. Cameras mounted in this manner may also be easily tampered with, as their mounting hardware is often accessible from outside the machine. Even in the more elegant of the various designs, the camera and mounting hardware tends to be unsightly and camera mounting still requires undesired assembly steps and hardware.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or shortcomings set forth above.